


mansion.

by kyxtani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyxtani/pseuds/kyxtani
Summary: it's not a house he's trapped in.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is song baised  
> ! song: mansion by NF  
> ! play on loop for the best experience (it'll also help you understand the story better) 
> 
> \- i know this'll be a hard story to understand but if you read slowly and carefully, you'll get it
> 
> \- If you are struggling with mental health here are some numbers you can contact for help, please know that you are not alone and that it gets better.  
> Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline -- 1-800-422-4453 (Crisis Hotline For Teens)  
> YouthLine -- Text teen2teen to 839863, or call 1-877-968-8491 (Crisis Hotline For Teens)  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline -- 1-800-799-7233 (Domestic Or Sexual Abuse Hotline)  
> The Trevor Project -- 1-866-488-7386 or text START to 678678 (Hotline For The LGBTQ+ Community)  
> SAMHSA National Helpline – 1-800-662-4357 (Drug Or Alcohol Abuse)  
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline -- 1-800-273-8255 (Mental Health And Suicide Hotline)  
> Crisis Text Line -- Text Hello to 741741 (Mental Health And Suicide Hotline)
> 
> \- You are not alone - We love you - They love you - You matter -

no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out. the front door was locked, the windows were covered with wood so he couldn't see the outside world nor could anyone see him. he had no choice to but to look around the mansion he had been thrown into.

he walked into the first room he saw on his left, he twisted the door knob and walked inside. "anger" the sign on the door said. he stepped inside and looked around. holes were in the walls, paper was thrown everywhere, ripped, scrunched up and burnt. he walked further into the room and saw writing scattered on the white walls. 'lied too, you lied to me!' the writing said, it was all over. repeated and written roughly. he picked up one of the scrunched up papers and unfolded it, 'trust no one' one said. he immediately dropped the paper and stood up, shocked with what he had just read. he looked to his right and saw a mirror displayed on the wall, he sheepishly walked over to it and looked at his refection. he felt himself disconnecting from reality and became frozen, he couldn't move. his refection took a step back and began screaming, throwing around the papers neatly assigned on the floor, it wrote on the walls, on the papers and even on the floors. the refection then began punching holes into the walls, every punch making his fists bleed a little more. he couldn't take it, seeing himself lose control like this was horrifying. he blinked and everything was back to how it was a few seconds ago, his refection was back to just staring right back at him. he turned around and ran out of the room. 

he looked across the hallway and saw a door with the words 'physically abused' carved into it. he gulped and took long strides towards the door, he opened it. he looked at the walls, the writing was blurry and he couldn't make out what they were saying. he saw a box of matching placed on a chair in the middle of the room, he was going to burn this room down. he ran over to the match box and opened it, he grabbed a match and shakily lit it. he dropped the match onto the floor and stepped away, the fire soon stopped and left something engraved onto the floor, 'you can't get rid of me.' he jumped slightly when he saw his younger self being thrown into the corner of the room, the younger was hugging his knees and had fear in his eyes. an unknown man walked over to him and started throwing fists at the helpless boy, the boy began screaming and crying out words he couldn't understand. he couldn't look away, it's like his body wouldn't let him turn his head. as soon as the memory stopped and the people dispersed into thin air, his legs picked up and he left the room, locking the door behind him. he put his hand on the engraved words. he looked around and noticed a roll of tarp placed next to wall, with nails and a hammer. he took his hand off the door and picked up his materials, quickly trying to cover the words. once he had done he took a few steps back and saw that his attempt of covering the door went horribly, but it was the best he could do. 

he walked up the stares of the mansion and saw a door right in front of him, 'regrets' it said, the door was already open. he went inside and looked around, the room had more of those tarp coverings all over the walls. yet again the tarp didn't do a good job of covering the writings on the walls, 'I wish I woulda called' one of the writings said. his eyes pondered all over the room and he could see that there was many things written on the wall of this room. it wasn't like anger where that had one thing just repeated all over, this had multiple words and phrases. the room looked as if it kept expanding, and as it did more writing appeared on the walls. there was a bed placed in the middle of the room so he walked up too it. he lifted the thin covers and saw himself again, he was shivering and pulling at his hair. tears were pooling out of the eyes he was looking at. he didn't want to do anything, he was horrified at the sight and he put the covers back over himself. he wanted to leave the room but he also wanted to stay. he left the bed he was staring at and looked at the desk next to the bed, he opened the drawer and saw a book. he picked up the book and scanned through the pages, they were all black except for one. 'it's hard to look past, when this is the room where I sleep' it said. he placed the book back down and turned around, the other version of himself was now trying to clean the walls, trying to get rid of the regrets written on it. when he realized he couldn't for the life of him he couldn't get rid of it he wrote on the walls. 'congratulations, you'll always have a room.' he left the room, leaving the trembling boy alone. 

he was hurt, all these versions of himself trapped in these rooms. 

he walked down the top floor and saw another room, 'trust issues.' it said. he peeked open the door and popped his head round the door, there was a gaping hole just open in this room. he saw multiple versions of himself, young, old and even his teenager self just walking and falling into this hole. he slammed the door closed. 

he continued down the hall and stopped when he came across a room barricaded with locks and chains. he tried knocking only to hear himself scream. the door knob seemed to have been left untouched for years because of the dust gathering up on it. he tried forcing the door open, but no luck. 

he turned around when he heard someone whistling a tune from next to the room he was currently trying to get into. 'fear'. he crept into the room and watched as the other version of himself smirk. this version of himself was dark, scary. this room seemed to be more organized and homely. it looked as if it had been here for a while. the scarier him pointed to the mirror. he nodded and walked over to the mirror. he stared at his reflection, ready for a scene to play out. he looked much younger in this memory and the mansion looked empty. no doors were displayed. the scarier version of himself walked through the door with a suitcase and pushed the younger version of himself aside, fear walked up the stairs and to the room his present self was currently standing in. a time lapse then played, the longer fear stayed here, the more rooms got put into the house. he looked away from the mirror and ran out of the room, he tried the best he could to lock the door but couldn't. fear was on the other side of the door laughing and pushing against him. he eventually gave up and walked away from the room where he could hear an evil and menacing laugh and took himself back downstairs.

he smelt fire when he got to the bottom of the stairs, his heart rate sped up. he turned behind him and saw flames quickly making their way over to him. he ran over to the door and began using his whole body to try and open it, when he couldn't do it he sat down and put his back against the door. he then heard someone fumbling with keys outside and the door swung open. 

"Tsukki, you need to open up if you need help."


End file.
